falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Leo's Drug Habit
Leo's Drug Habit is an unmarked quest in Fallout 3. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Obtaining the quest By either talking to Doc Church, Lucas Simms or Mister Burke, or by hacking Colin Moriarty's terminal in his saloon, one can open up a dialogue option with Leo Stahl to talk about his chem habit. If the Lone Wanderer asks Doc Church about the people of Megaton, then uses the Speech or the Medicine dialogue option, he will talk about Leo Stahl's addiction to Jet. Alternatively, in the quest The Power of the Atom Mister Burke can express concern about not being able to do it, and he will mention Leo Stahl's chem habit. Completing the quest Go talk to Leo Stahl in the Brass Lantern during the day or in the water processing plant at night and ask him about his chem habit. Good Karma path The good Karma way is to use the Speech dialogue option to quit his addiction, he will then ask to clean up his stash in the water processing plant. It will give 100 XP (unmodified, plus 10 from the Speech check), good Karma and his key to a stash of chems and caps in the desk at the water processing plant. However, even as he is claiming to be cleaning up, it appears that he still uses drugs as he can be found in the water processing plant at night. When asked what he is doing there in dialogue, he will respond nervously and claim that he is doing nothing. He will still go to the plant even if the Lone Wanderer has raided his stash, leaving it unclear why he goes there. Andy Stahl's attitude towards the Lone Wanderer will become more friendly if this path is chosen. Andy will remark that his brother "means the world to him," and that the Lone Wanderer may be the only reason he is still alive. Neutral Karma path Initially choose the "good" path choice, but do not choose the Speech challenge option. Instead, say "I never thought about it that way." Leo adds the "Note from Leo Stahl" to your Pip-Boy and will now be available as a chem dealer during his evenings in the water treatment plant. This choice does not affect Karma nor gives an XP reward, but does enable a conveniently located chem source in Megaton. Evil Karma path Alternatively, the bad Karma way is if Leo is asked "what it is worth to him to keep character quiet" he will start dealing chems, and then give bad Karma. Later, he can be killed and looted for the key to his stash from his corpse; more bad Karma is obtained for killing him. Upon taking the Bad Karma path, Leo gives up a note reminding about the deal. Leo's stash The contents of the stash always stay the same but the number is random. The stash can have any number of: * Bottle caps (Always more than 60 caps) * Buffout (not systematically) * Med-X (not systematically) * Mentats (systematically, never less than 5) * Psycho (not systematically) * Stimpaks (systematically, always at least one) * Jet (not systematically) Notes Andy Stahl, Leo Stahl's brother, immediately changes his attitude towards the Lone Wanderer if they complete this quest without Leo coming to harm. Category:Fallout 3 unmarked quests de:Leos Drogenproblem es:El hábito de drogas de Leo it:Il problema di Leo pl:Narkomania Leo ru:Наркозависимость Лео uk:Наркозалежність Лео